fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic X Super Smash Bros.
This page explains in detail the interactions between the Sonic series and the Super Smash Bros. series. Super Smash Bros. Brawl January 31, 2008 Sonic Super Smash Bros. Super Smash Bros. Brawl features from the Sonic series: *1 playable character (Sonic) *1 stage (Green Hill Zone) *1 Assist Trophy (Shadow) *12 trophies *29 stickers *13 music tracks Sonic Sonic appears as a new unlockable character in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and one of the only two third-party playable characters in the game. He is unlocked after playing 300 or 10 hours of Vs. matches, completing Classic Mode with 10 different characters, or have Sonic join the team in Subspace Emissary. He is the fastest character in terms of movement speed that he is able to run on the road in Big Blue with a Bunny Hood. He usually fights with his Spin attacks. Special attacks: *'Neutral - Homing Attack:' Sonic ascends while curled up, aims for his target, and then crashes into them. This move is based on the homing attack ability that was introduced in Sonic Adventure to target enemies. *'Side - Spin Dash:' Sonic curls into a ball, charges with a short hop, and dashes forward. Sonic can even attack with a hop at the end. The move is based on his attack from Sonic the Hedgehog 2, which has him move across the stage while protected being curled up. *'Up - Spring Jump:' Sonic summons a red spring and jumps off of it. If summoned in the air, Sonic spins as the Spring acts as a projectile before it hits the ground. The springs have been a notable gimmick in the Sonic the Hedgehog games ever since the first one. *'Down - Spin Charge:' While very similar to his side special, Spin Charge is original to Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Despite this, it acts more similar to the Spin Dash move in the games since Sonic cannot jump and it requires charging by repeating the special attack button. It even has the potential to move faster than the side special. *'Final Smash - Super Sonic:' Sonic transforms into Super Sonic with the Chaos Emeralds and dashes across the stage. Sonic can move around in separate directions with the control stick using the ability. After 15 seconds of usage, Sonic transforms back into his original form and the Chaos Emeralds separate. Sonic has been able to use this ability since Sonic the Hedgehog 2 whenever he collects the seven Chaos Emeralds with 50 rings at hand, or whenever he faces the final boss depending on the game. Palette swap: *'Blue:' default *'Black:' Resembles Dark Sonic from the Sonic X anime. *'Yellow:' His cuffs are resemblant of Silver the Hedgehog. *'Green:' His cuffs are reminiscent of the thumbs-up that appears in Knuckles the Echidna in Sonic the Hedgehog 2‘s Special Stage. *'Red:' His cuffs are reminiscent of the thumbs-up that appears in Sonic the Hedgehog 2’s Special Stage. Green Hill Zone The only Sonic stage in the game. It is based off of the first zone in the original Sonic the Hedgehog game. The stage is one land mass with a bridge on the left side. The medium portion, which is a depression, can crumble away if attacked a certain amount of times depending on the side of it that’s attack. It eventually returns overtime. At some point, a checkpoint lamppost will appear anywhere on stage. Players can attack it, causing the blue top to turn red and spin around, allowing it to hit other players. The background of the stage features a loop with a 1up monitor on it. Tails, Knuckles, and Silver can be seen running along the loop. Shadow Sonic’s rival from Sonic Adventure 2 appears as an Assist Trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Similar to the Timer item, he uses Chaos Control to slow down everyone except the summoner. Trophies There are 12 trophies in the game. 2 character trophies, 1 Assist Trophy, and 9 series related trophies. Stickers The game features 29 stickers based on artworks from Sonic games. Music tracks Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and for Wii U September 13, 2014 (3DS); November 21, 2014 (Wii U) Sonic Super Smash Bros. Being alternate versions of the same game, these two feature mostly the same content, except for stages and trophies and including some different modes. Specifically they feature from the Sonic series: *1 playable character (Sonic) *1 Smash Run enemy (3DS-exclusive mode) (Eggrobo) *2 stages across both versions **3DS: 1 stage (Green Hill Zone) **Wii U: 1 stage (Windy Hill Zone) *1 Assist Trophy (Shadow) *2 Mii fighter costumes (DLC) *? in Smash Tour (Wii U-exclusive mode) *24 Trophies across both versions. **3DS: 20 trophies **Wii U: 15 trophies *15 Music tracks Sonic Eggrobo Stages Windy Hill Zone Shadow Mii costumes Smash Tour Trophies Music tracks Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games February 18, 2016 (3DS); June 23, 2016 (Wii U) Both the 3DS version as well as the Wii U version of the game feature compatibility with amiibo from the Super Smash Bros. series, although with different results. In the 3DS version scanning any Mario amiibo (either from his own series or the Super Smash Bros. series, including Dr. Mario) transforms the Mario costume for Miis into the more powerful Gold Mario Mii costume for 24 hours, while scanning a Sonic amiibo transforms the Sonic costume into the Super Sonic costume for 24 hours. In the Wii U version scanning any Mario amiibo allows the player to compete in the Mario league tournament, which unlocks the Gold Mario Mii costume when won, while scanning a Sonic amiibo allows the player to compete in the Sonic league tournament, which unlocks the Super Sonic Mii costume when won. Scanning any other amiibo in the Wii U version gives the player Coins or Rings that can be used at the item stand. Since at the time of the game's release Mario already had amiibo released in his own series, the compatibility with the Super Smash Bros. Mario amiibo can be considered incidental, however the only Sonic amiibo at the time was the Super Smash Bros. amiibo, so the game was developed with that one in mind, as the trailers also imply. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate December 7, 2018 Sonic Super Smash Bros. Sonic elements confirmed so far in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate are: *1 playable character (Sonic) *2 stages *2 Assist Trophies *23 Spirits *20 music tracks Sonic Stages Assist Trophies Knuckles Spirits Music tracks License Nintendo made a deal with Sega allowing them to include elements from the Sonic series in the game. Category:Type 1 links Category:Direct links Category:Links